1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame structure for a saddle-ride type vehicle provided with a unit swing power unit.
2. Description of Background Art
A scooter-type, saddle-ride type vehicle is known that is provided with a unit swing type engine, a unit swing power unit, having a swinging center at its lower portion. A support portion for the unit swing engine is formed on the body frame. The support portion is reinforced by a longitudinal frame member that vertically joins down tubes to corresponding seat rails. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-55584.
However, a conventional frame structure for a saddle-ride type vehicle is provided with a longitudinal frame member for increasing the support rigidity of the body frame side support portion for the unit swing engine. Therefore, the frame structure is complicated and thus increased in weight. The frame rigidity near the support portion for the engine is increased. Therefore, a load inputted from the unit swing engine side is transmitted to the entire body frame. Thus, it is difficult for the body frame to absorb the load inputted from the unit swing engine side.